1. Field
The disclosed embodiments relate to mobile electronic devices that are provided with a display for providing the user with information or for alerting the user of events.
2. Brief Description of Related Developments
Users of electronic devices, such as mobile phones are alerted of events, such as an incoming call or a received SMS via a variety of alerting means in conventional mobile phones. These alerting means include audible signals, such as ringing tones, vibration, and lighting up of the display. Lighting up of the display is particularly useful in environments where ringing tones are considered to be disturbing and for hearing-impaired users. However, the backlighting of the LCD displays consumes relatively large amount of energy, thereby reducing battery lifetime of the mobile electric device. The battery lifetime is always an important characteristic of a mobile electronic device and therefore there is a desire to reduce the energy consumption of the mobile electronic device. Further, some types of mobile electronic devices do not include an LCD display, or the LCD display is covered in certain situations, for example in a closed clamshell type mobile telephone. Further, there is a desire for displaying information on the cover of mobile electronic devices on areas that are not conventionally occupied by a display.